The typical wine bottle has a curved, usually cylindrical, peripheral wall. It is often necessary to apply two lables to the peripheral wall of the wine bottle, with each of these labels carrying different information. In the past, this has been accomplished by utilizing two separate wrap-around label applicators, with the first wrap-around label applicator applying the first label and the second wrap-around label applicator applying the second of the labels.
Although this prior labeling technique works satisfactorily, it requires two separate wrap-around label applicators. This doubles the cost of the equipment required for this labeling operation.